Chapter 629
Chapter 629 is titled "The Former Shichibukai Who Stands in the Way". Cover page From the Decks of the World Vol. 14 - "Cocoyasi Village". Quick Summary Luffy continues his fight with Jinbe because Jinbe wants to deal with Jones alone. Robin finally catches up with the others. Meanwhile, Jones starts to move residents from the Fishman District to the island. In Candy Factory Town, Daruma says that he will gather everyone at Gyoncorde Plaza. In Ryugu Palace, inside the pool area, Zoro, Usopp, and Brook are still trapped and try to find a way to escape with Brook's new ability. Long Summary Jinbe and Luffy argue about how to handle the Hordy Jones situation, with everyone else trying to convince them not to fight. Luffy attempts to get away on Megalo, but Jinbe hits him with a Fishman Karate attack. Everyone wonders how the attack could hurt Luffy, Jinbe explains that Fishman Karate user control the water around them and since all living creatures are technically nothing but water sacks, even Luffy is weak against it. Luffy uses a "Gomu Gomu no Jet Stamp" on Jinbe, but it barely injures him as he parries the hit. They attempt to fight again, but Robin appear in between them, saying that's enough fighting. Luffy and Jinbe tell her to move, Sanji thinking Robin is in danger leaps towards her, Robin disappears, leaving Sanji in the crossfire of Luffy's and Jinbe's punches towards each other.As the three fall on the ground, Robin comes out of the forest, confusing Chopper. Jinbe tells Luffy that if he, the man who stopped Arlong, took down Hordy the wall between humans and fishmen would only get stronger. Sanji, still on the ground, tell Jinbe its only natural they would want to save their crew mates, but Fishman Island and the friends they made on it is in danger. Then he remarks Hachi's reluctance to tell them how he got injured and deduces it was the New Fishman Pirates who did it. Sanji tell Jinbe that despite that this is his country, they have a reason to stay and fight, then goes into a perverted outburst about the mermaids on the island. Still Jinbe and Luffy are still at odds about it. At Ryugu Palace, Hordy is about to leave. Leaving only a few guards to open the door when they get back because the Palace is like an impenetrable fortress. Then he makes a joke about the King and remarks the his wound from Zoro still hurts when he is asked about the captured Straw Hats. After being given some Energy Steroids, he says the Straw Hat's will drown in the chamber and that no one will be able to rescue them. Hordy is told that the residents of the Fishman District is on their way. Hordy say that they will have plenty of homes from the citizens who are going either leave or be killed, and says it will be a great nation of where all despise humans. In the Candy Factory District, Daruma is devouring parts of a wall of the candy factory. He is enraged that they gave coffee and candy for a snack like some office lady. He threatens to tear apart the fishmen and that his favorite food is giant fish bones. As he heads off to kill some soldiers he tells his men to leave the citizens alone as they know their fates already. The citizens take note of the New Fishman Pirate members strength. They now believe their only hope are the three princes. Back at Ryugu Palace, Brook reveals that he can remove his soul from his body. He explains that he discovered this while praying and perversely asks them what did they think he did first, much to Usopp's jealously and Zoro's annoyance. Usopp tell Brook to get Pappug and find keys, while Zoro says just to get him his sword and he'll cut the cage open. Brook finds Pappug and tries to get him to help them, but he is frightened by him and runs for his life. Quick References Chapter Notes *Nojiko, Genzo, Nako, and Chabo are seen for the first time after the time-skip. *Luffy and Jinbe fight for a short while. *Jinbe reveals the secret of Fishman Karate, which is the ability to control all the water within the vicinity. *As implied on the cover page in the previous chapter, Robin is now able to produce a clone of herself, which she demonstrates during Jinbe and Luffy's fight, and then makes it vanish into flower petals. *Brook shows that he has acquired a new ability that lets his soul leave his body, which was also foreshadowed from the previous cover page. **He states that he acquired it by praying one day and implied that he has used it to spy on women ever since. He also states that he can pass through walls. *Pappug is seen again and is the only one in the palace to remain uncaptured. *The residents from Fishman District have started immigrating into Ryugu Kingdom. *Daruma is shown to have the ability to gnaw away at anything, even concrete walls. *Energy steroids seem to have effects similar to morphine or other painkillers. Characters Site Navigation de:Tachi fusagaru moto Shichibukai Category:One Piece Chapters